King Piccolo (Universe 3)
King Piccolo, or Piccolo Daimao, was originally one of the major antagonists from the Dragonball manga series and anime. He was one of the first few opponents to completely overwhelm the protagonist in a fair fight, and he was represented later on by his offspring, Piccolo. This version of him is from Universe 3 where, through some unknown turn of events, King Piccolo survived and continued his existence beyond that of his Universe 18 counterpart. Overview Appearance Daimao looks the same way he did in the manga, and he doesn't seem to have aged much. This is most likely because he used the dragonballs to wish for eternal youth. Personality So far, Piccolo Daimao has commented little, although he proudly tells Beelzebub that he killed "millions of people" in his home universe. He showed disinterest in the affairs of the tournament, even denouncing the curiosity of his team members when they are unaware of his identity. While his exact purpose in the tournament is unknown, he may simply be overconfident, or unaware of the level of his competition. Like his U18 self, he is very resourceful and ruthless in battle, taking advantage of his opponent's weakness at every opportunity. Abilities Daimao rolled over Beezlebub while barely breaking a sweat, but like with many other fighters, this wasn't a very good display of his power as he managed to best Beezlebub with a single hit.. A theory is that he fused with Kami in his reality (for the Vargas select the strongest readings from each universe, and Daimao certainly would not be among that of Universe 3). *Daimao displayed an unusual attack where he charged both of his arms with energy and fired a blast from each one of them, which seems antequated given the technique used by other fighters. When Beezlebub redirected one of his energy attacks back at him, Daimao commented that his own attack wasn't strong enough to harm him, implying that this wasn't the extent of his power. Biography Mysterious Contestant Nothing is currently known about King Piccolo's life in Universe 3. The fact that Dr. Raichi annihilated the Saiyans may have assisted in Piccolo's survival. DBM King Piccolo, like Bardock, chose to keep his head down during the early rounds. However, he had no problem giving himself the elaborate title "Great Demon King Piccolo", earning him the respite of his opponent, Beezelbub, who claimed to know the King of Demons and believed King Piccolo was just usurping the title. No one else from Universe 3 (due to their diverse backgrounds) knew Daimao's name until the Vargas announced it. He fought Beelzebub from Universe 2, easily defeating him and taking very little damage, as the only real attack that Beelzebub had time to perform was to fire one of King Piccolo´s Ki blasts back at him . Trivia *King Piccolo was revealed on Christmas Day. *Unlike Bardock, the reason for King Piccolo concealing himself is unknown. While he may not have hidden exactly, due to being drawn as a silohouette, he was absent in the bleachers during both lunch breaks but may have opted out of it because Namekians don't require solid food. Category:Namekians Category:Universe 3 Category:Assexual Category:Demon Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Magicians